Hola Lucy, me acuerdo de tu nombre
by albitachica
Summary: Un joven hombre arrodillado ante una lápida con un ramo de rosas en su mano. "Hola Lucy, aún recuerdo tu nombre." Mal summary, lo sé. Hay algún que otro Spoiler de hechos que han sucedido recientemente en el manga [saga del Daimato Enbu/Grandes Juegos Mágicos] por si no lo habéis leído o no habéis llegado hasta tal punto. Por lo demás es todo mio xD


**Hola a todos y a todas. Este es mi primer fanfic. Sin más preámbulos vayamos a la historia xD**

* * *

** Lucy, me acuerdo de tu nombre**

Rompiendo el silencio, las pisadas de un joven hombre irrumpían en aquel inhóspito lugar. Aquel qué, en su día, fue una ciudad poblada por muchos habitantes y ahora tan solo quedaban ruinas y escombros. Caminó un buen rato hasta parar en lo alto de una colina y arrodillarse ante una lápida. Pequeña vegetación crecía alrededor de ella dándole un bello toque en contraste al paisaje que se encontraba tras de sí.

Quitó con suma delicadeza las hojas del follaje para no deteriorar más el estado de la tumba y posó el ramo de rosas que llevaba consigo encima de esta.

– Hola Lucy, aún recuerdo tu nombre. Ya han pasado siete años, ¿eh?

_Hola Lucy, recuerdo tu nombre_

_Hoy dejé una docena de rosas en tu tumba_

_Me arrodillo en la hierba, quito las hojas_

_Solo vengo para hablar un rato_

_Hay algunas cosas que necesito decir_

Ha pasado tanto tiempo...Me acuerdo de la primera vez que nos vimos. Fue en un pequeño pueblecito costero que para variar, acabé destruyéndolo todo a mi paso. Aunque, esa vez fue para una muy buena causa, para protegerte de ese tipo y sus secuaces si no llego a estar aquel día no se que te hubiera pasado. Lo mejor de aquel día, sin duda, tu sonrisa al decir que me siguieras si querías unirte al gremio que tanto ansiabas en enrolarte.

Esa sonrisa que siempre ponías con total sinceridad, me encantaba... _–_ El viento mecía los cabellos rosados del joven. En el horizonte se podía observar que el sol se resguardaba tras unas montañas –.

_Ahora que ha acabado_

_Solo quiero abrazarla_

_Entregaría al mundo entero para ver a ese pequeño pedazo del cielo mirandome_

_Ahora que ha acabado_

_Solo quiero abrazarla_

_Debo vivir con las opciones que elegí_

_Y hoy en día no puedo vivir conmigo mismo_

Hey Lucy, aún recuerdo tu cumpleaños. Espero que no te hayas molestado conmigo por no haber podido darte tu regalo antes – decía esto mientras miraba las rosas de color carmesí. Ese color de rosas que tanto le encantaban – . Por eso he querido rencompensartelo hoy, el día en lo que todo pasó, el día en que los dragones arrasaron esta ciudad...el día en el que te perdí.

Fue el peor día de mi vida ya que no solo te vi morir una vez, sino que fueron dos veces. A la Lucy del futuro que vino para prevenirnos y a ti...Como intuía, Rogue del futuro nos mintió. El segundo plan Eclipse no tuvo que ser abierta. La anterior vez, la Lucy del futuro no pudo cerrarla y vino para poder impedirlo, para salvarnos a todos.

Pero aquella Lucy murió ante mis ojos. Recuerdo haber descargado toda mi rabia contra Rogue, cargué todo mi dolor e ira. Le golpeé tanto hasta el punto de matarle, algo que jamás había hecho antes. Pero aquel canalla se lo merecía por lo que había hecho, jamás podría perdonar a quién te mató...esa fue la primera vez que moriste ante mis ojos.

_Hola Lucy, recuerdo tu cumpleaños_

_Dijeron que finalizaría con decir tu nombre_

_Se que lo haría todo de otra manera si tuviera la posibilidad_

_Pero todo lo que tengo son estas rosas para entregarte_

_Y no pueden ayudarme a enmendar mis errores_

Después de mi pelea con Rogue del futuro, salí lo más rápido posible de las catacumbas del castillo. Debía de encontrarte a cualquier precio, tu vida andaba en peligro y jamás me lo perdonaría si te hacían daño...jamás me lo perdone...Cuando salí, ya era demasiado tarde, la puerta estaba abierta y los dragones, tal y como tenía planeado Rogue, salieron de ella. El segundo plan de Eclipse tan solo era un portal, un maldito portal que abría las puertas del mismísimo infierno y nos traía la muerte.

Pese a todos nuestros esfuerzos, muchos cayeron. El abuelo, Jet, Droy, Macao, Lisanna, Ichiya e incluso Jura, uno de los diez magos santo...fue una matanza en toda regla.

A diferencia con lo que le pasó a la Lucy del futuro el cual yo moría, esta vez por obra del destino, tú fuiste quien me salvaste a mi y a los demás que quedaban con vida.

Te sacrificaste para cerrar la puerta y gracias a ello nos salvaste, salvaste al mundo y a la humanidad. Para que la puerta pudiese ser cerrada debías dar tu vida a cambio; y así hiciste Llorabas ante la vista del horror producido por la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo contra los dragones mientras cantabas una canción, se requería cantarla para cerrar la puerta. Jamás olvidaré los bellos sonidos de tu voz vocalizando cada palabra que salía de tus carnosos labios, la hermosa melodía que emanaba de esas palabras quedó guardada en mi mente. Pese a estar llorando, se podía ver una amplia sonrisa en tu rostro. No era una sonrisa triste, sino una de felicidad, sonreías de pura felicidad. ¿Por qué estabas tan feliz en aquel entonces Lucy? ¿Aún sabiendo que ibas a morir...sonreías por nosotros, por el futuro que nos brindabas? Sí, seguramente sí.

_Aquí estamos_

_Ahora estas en mis brazos_

_Nunca quise algo tan malo_

_Aquí estamos_

_Para un nuevo comienzo_

_Viviendo la vida que podríamos haber tenido_

Al finalizar la canción pude ver que tu cuerpo se desvanecía ante mis ojos. Empecé a correr hacia ti tan rápido como me permitían mis piernas. Pelear con un "Dragon Slayer" y después contra dragones es una tarea muy pero que muy dura.

Entonces, te alcancé y pude sostenerte entre mis brazos, pero era demasiado tarde. Desapareciste entre mis brazos. Mientras sollozaba abrazando a la nada escuché tu voz en un susurro casi inaudible. Me dijiste un "gracias por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos".

_Yo y Lucy caminando de la mano_

_Yo y Lucy, nunca acabaremos _

_Solo otro momento en tus ojos_

_Te veré en otra vida_

_En el cielo, donde nunca nos digamos adiós_

Tras eso, la capital de Magnolia ha quedado así durante todos estos años, intacta. Recordando lo que una vez pasó y las terribles consecuencias que conllevó, recordando a los héroes caídos.

En el gremio seguimos llorando la pérdida de nuestros más queridos compañeros. Cada año que pasa es como una estaca en el corazón. Podemos sobrellevar el dolor como la gran familia que somos. Pero no te preocupes, estamos bien y al fin y al cabo, somos Fairy Tail. Seguimos montando juergas y destrucciones halla a donde vamos. ¿Sabes que ha pasado a lo largo de estos últimos siete años? Pues una gran y muy buena noticia. Erza y Gerard al fin, pudieron estar juntos y contuvieron matrimonio nada más pasar un mes de todo lo ocurrido. Grey, bueno...su triángulo amoroso con Lyon y Juvia duró un año más hasta que le abrí los ojos a ese cabeza de hielo y ahora tienen dos niños bien hermosos y sanos. Levy y Gajeel igual...Parece ser que todos se dieron cuenta de la persona más importante en sus vidas.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, tras vuestro funeral, Guildarts tomó el puesto de maestro en el gremio, siendo el séptimo maestro...¿o quizás era el quinto? No recuerdo bien el orden.

Pero pese a que seguimos adelante, yo aún me maldigo por no haber podido ser de gran ayuda aquel día. Tuve que haberte protegido, tú no debías morir.

Pero no pude hacer nada...siento impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada.

Oye Lucy, ¿sabes lo que dicen sobre que no te das cuenta de lo que valen las cosas hasta que las pierdes? Pues yo aquel fatídico día me dí cuenta de lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

¿Sabes de lo que me dí cuenta? De que siempre te había amado y siempre lo he hecho.

Quisiera volver al pasado para salvarte o encontrar alguna magia para devolverte a la vida, para decirte todo lo que siento, para abrazarte y no soltarte jamás. Pero he de vivir con lo que pasó y con las consecuencias.

Lo que siempre he querido decirte es...te amo. Te amo y siempre lo haré.

El sol apenas se vislumbraba ya en el horizonte dando la bienvenida a la luna y a las chico se levantó con firmeza y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la del sepulcro. El cálido aire de verano le recorría la nuca jugando con algunos cabellos.

Estaba bajando la colina hasta que una voz le habló a sus espaldas."Gracias..." Se dio media vuelta frenéticamente para no poder ver nada. No había nadie. Pero era la voz indistinguible de esa persona.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, se volteó de nuevo hacía su camino.

– Gracias...por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos – dijo antes de emprender de nuevo la marcha.

_Aquí estamos, ahora estas en mis brazos_

_Aquí estamos, para un nuevo comienzo_

_Tengo que vivir con las opciones que elegí_

_Y hoy en día no puedo vivir conmigo mismo_

_Hola Lucy, recuerdo tu nombre._

* * *

** Espero que les haya gustado. Acepto criticas constructivas.**

**Me encanta Fairy Tail y quería estrenarme con una historia de FT xD.**

**La verdad es que el fanfic se me ocurrió gracias a la canción de "Lucy" de Skillet (la partes en cursiva es la canción traducida para mejorar su entendimiento).**

**Nos leemos ^.^**


End file.
